Top Secret
by neko no warai
Summary: Matt has officially decided that his best friend is an idiot. He didn’t know which was more stupid: getting caught downloading music or naming a very personal folder “Top Secret”. Tai, of course, did both. //Fluffy Yamachi-to-be//


Summary: Matt has officially decided that his best friend is an idiot. He didn't know which was more stupid: getting caught downloading music or naming a very personal folder "Top Secret". Tai, of course, did both. //Fluffy Yamachi-to-be//

Words: 1,582

Notes: Pure pointless fluff that I wrote a while back when I was in a slump, based on this writing prompt: Your best friend has been arrested for illegally downloading music. While in jail, he asks you to go to his house and clear everything off his computer. As you start deleting files, you notice a folder called "Top Secret." Out of curiosity, you open it—and are shocked by what you find. (I couldn't help but see Yamachi when I read it ^^). After much debating, I decided that I didn't hate this story, and that (since I haven't posted in months) I should get it over with and put it online. Oh, and I don't own "Wings of a Butterfly" (Matt's ringtone).

**Top Secret**

"_Come on let's show, them your love—"_

Matt jumped in surprise as his cell phone went off, interrupting his deep concentration. He'd been diligently working on a new song for the band, finally feeling the flow of inspiration that he'd once thought was gone forever. Silently, he cursed himself for not turning off his cell phone before starting.

He put down his pen with a sigh and dug around in his pockets for the offending noisemaker. Seeing who was calling, he debated whether or not to answer. He was about to ignore it when a nagging voice in the back of his head made a point: what if it's important?

Growling at this voice, Matt nonetheless flipped open his phone, hissing out a short, "What?"

"Nice to know my call is welcome," his best friend said sarcastically.

"Tai, I was in the middle of finishing a song, so if this isn't serious—"

A sigh sounded through the phone, "It's serious."

Matt was silent for a moment, realising that Tai wasn't kidding. Then; "What did you do this time?"

"Why do you always assume it's my fault?"

"Because usually it is."

"You still shouldn't assume," Tai huffed. Matt could almost _see_ the pout he knew was on his best friend's face, so in tune was he to his friend's actions. But then Tai became uncharacteristically serious, "I need a favour."

"As long as it's not illegal," Matt replied jokingly.

"..."

"Tai?"

"I'm kinda in jail right now."

"What?" Matt practically jumped out of his chair, his song long since forgotten.

"I was caught downloading music."

The poor blond felt a terrible headache coming on. How was it that, out of all the people illegally downloading music—himself included—it was _Tai_ who was caught? It had to be either rotten luck or karma.

"So can you help me?" A pleading voice asked him.

With one last sigh, Matt steeled himself, "How?"

"Go to my house and clear my computer."

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

"The idiot's lucky his parents aren't home," Matt grumbled, entering the Kamiya household through the always-unlocked back door.

Having slept over many times at Tai's house, he could probably do all this in his sleep. Easily, he made his way upstairs to Tai's room, flicking the light on. As expected, the room was an absolute disaster. The walls lined haphazardly with posters, clothes strewn about, video games all over the place—yes, it could definitely tell you a lot about the wild-haired boy.

Ignoring the mess, Matt walked straight to the computer desk, where a semi-old laptop sat. The computer was actually still on, though in standby mode. Tai being Tai, it wasn't password protected, either.

"_What's the point? I've got nothing to hide from my family. At least, not on the computer..."_

Matt had rolled his eyes then, but he certainly wasn't complaining now. Without another thought, he opened "My Computer" and went to work. First, the music folder... then pictures...and the folder called "homework"... and—

Wait. What's that?

"'Top Secret'," Matt read aloud, wondering how much of an idiot his best friend was. "If you wanted this to stay secret, you should have called it 'history'." He was about to delete that folder too, when a strange urge suddenly overcame him. After all, they were best friends, right? Either Matt already knew about whatever was inside, or he should know.

His logic justified, the blond double-clicked. Inside, there were various sub-folders and files. As he read their names, his eyes widened. They were all about him! His concert days, pictures, previous girlfriends! On impulse, he opened a document named "What he'll never know."

_What Yama will never know:_

_I still have his Linkin Park CD... I just don't know where it is...  
I felt guilty for weeks after I broke his guitar and got it fixed without telling him  
I used to try to scare the girls away from him  
__I dream about him regularly__  
I always want to be near him, even if he's angry  
__I hate it when he's angry at me  
I hate it more when he'd sad  
I admire how hard he works for his music and how much effort he puts into it, even if I never tell him__  
I want to try kissing him...  
I..._

The list ended, the number 10 written, but not completed. After that, it seemed Tai continued his rambling in paragraph form. Unable to stop reading, Matt scrolled down.

_I don't know why I'm writing it on the computer. It doesn't change anything, but it still feels like my secret is suddenly in the open. Like when I go to school tomorrow, people will know something's different about me. But it's not like it's wrong... I mean, he's my best friend! Tons of best friends turn into something more, right? Just because I'm a boy... Yeah, there's no hope, is there. I'm just... I'm just Tai to him. And he's the world to me. That's another thing he'll never know._

_And here's another:_

_I think I love him._

There was only one more sentence, this time written after a break, as if Tai had come back to the document on a different day:

_I was wrong. I__** know**__ I love him._

Stunned, Matt just kept staring at that final line, a slightly guilty feeling at having opened his best friend's diary of sorts. The emotions were so pure, so obviously Tai, that Matt couldn't deny them. He'd just never noticed... Still, he didn't know what do with them.

On one hand, he'd always liked Tai as a best friend and wouldn't mind being more. A lot of what they did together already bordered on that fine line anyway. He had no problem with the fact that they were both guys—Matt had already dated other boys, they just didn't last long because they were often after his image. But on the other hand, if they tried a relationship and it broke off, what would that do to their friendship? That was one thing he wouldn't give up for the world.

Storing the thought away for future speculation, Matt finished his job of deleting everything on Tai's computer, "Top Secret" included. It was time to visit a certain friend in jail...

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Matt was led by a policeman to Tai's temporary cell. Obviously, the teen wouldn't be there for long, but it still didn't seem like a very fun place to be. But when he saw what Tai was doing in his too-small cell, he couldn't help laughing.

Startled, Tai's handstand crumbled and he landed painfully on his head, looking up at Matt with surprised brown eyes, "Yama!"

"Honestly, Tai, you're the only person I know who would be practicing handstands in jail!"

Tai grinned, picking himself up, "I was bored!" However, the wild-haired boy's mood was quick to turn sober, "Hey, sorry about asking you to, you know, the computer..."

Matt shrugged. "It's fine, it wasn't hard. Now, if the press catches me here, _then_ you can say sorry."

Tai winced at the thought, and suddenly Matt was reminded of the "Things he'll never know" list.

_I hate it when he's angry at me._

Looking at Tai in a new light, Matt realised he didn't want to be angry with the other anymore. In fact, more and more he found himself thinking of different ways to bring up the subject of the "Top Secret" folder, to see if Tai still felt the same. But was the risk too great?

"You know, I met some other jail guys here," Tai grinned, leaning forward against the bars of his cell, "They didn't seem so bad. I think the police were trying to scare me, but everyone just seemed like good people who did stupid things."

The complete innocence and naivety that simply was Tai made Matt realise that perhaps there wasn't a risk after all. Following Tai's example, he leaned against the bars as well, so that his face was mere inches from Tai's, separated only by meaningless metal bars.

"I think I know another good person who does stupid things."

Tai smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, well..."

With a casual smirk, Matt made his true point. "I mean, what kind of a person would name a folder 'Top Secret' when they don't want people to read it?" Tai thought this over for a second and then froze, brown eyes locking with blue.

Somewhat shakily, he replied, "Someone who trusts their friends?"

"That wasn't very smart of you," Matt grinned, "If you'd just told your friend in the first place, you wouldn't have this problem, now would you?"

Matt's playful tone greatly confused Tai, who much preferred to say things outright. Running around the main point seemed, well, pointless. He may have expected Matt to be angry, or disgusted, or uncaring, or even—on some tiny miniscule chance—happy, but this? Tai didn't even know what this was.

So he did the typical Tai thing; answered the obvious question asked. "Umm... no?"

"Idiot." The blond rolled his eyes, reaching a hand into the cell to hit the other on the head.

"Hey!" Tai whined, "What was that for?"

"For not trusting me." Then Matt repeated the action, albeit it more gently. "And that was for getting yourself stuck in jail where I can't kiss you."

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Owari ^^


End file.
